sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaitlyn Evans
Miss Kaitlyn Marie Evans Kaitlyn was born in Florence, Italy as the second oldest of four children. Her younger brother Christian was born a year later, and her youngest sibling (a little sister) named Isabella was born two years after that. Her parents moved to the United States when she was 5 years old. They moved around looking for the right place to settle down. Two years later, when Kaitlyn was 7 years old, her parents finally decided to make Tucson, Arizona their home. Growing up, Kaitlyn had what most would describe as a normal life. Though she didn't quite live the "American Dream" so to speak, her parents were married to each other and she had an older brother whom she absolutely adored and thought of as her hero as well as two younger siblings that she loved just as much. Over time, Kaitlyn's father began to drink rather heavily and he became extremely aggressive. Damon and her mother got the most of this attitude but Kaitlyn didn't fail to notice that it was rather easy to anger him even over the simplest things and did her best to avoid doing so. When Kaitlyn was 13, Her older brother and father got into a fight. Things escalated quickly to the point of violence and the next thing she knew, her father was demanding for Damon to leave their home. Damon had no issues with leaving. He didn't even ask any questions or fight to be able to stay, but Kaitlyn didn't feel that it was that simple. He was her big brother and she needed him. She begged him not to go and even tried to follow him out after arguing with their father about his decision and failing to change his mind. However, following Damon was not an option that she was allowed to pursue. She had been forced to remain at home with their parents. From that day forward Kaitlyn and her father became quite distant and she formed a deep dislike of her mother because she hadn't fought to allow Damon to stay. Goes ByKaitlyn NicknamesKaity }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'18 years old Row 3 title ' }'FILL IN Pisces Row 4 title ' }'Fae | Werewolf Row 5 title ' }'Brown Row 6 title ' }'Brown Row 7 title ' }'5’6” Row 8 title ' }'122 lbs Row 9 title ' }'None Row 10 title ' }'None Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Waitress Row 16 title ' }'Auburn Pack Having a strained relationship with both parents and being devastated without her older brother and best friend, Kaitlyn began to fall in with a bad crowd. She knew that she still had two younger siblings to look after but Damon's absence affected her more intensely than she had anticipated. She had felt so out of control that the feeling would have been equivalent to suffocation or drowning and she began to spiral as she tried to regain the sense of stability and security that had been ripped away. Her new friends introduced her to things that would help her feel better, Marijuana was one of these things and it was Kaitlyn's favorite. At the age of 14 she was suspended from school after being found getting high in the girl's bathroom. Her father disliking this behavior decided that grounding her was the solution. That didn't fix it though, Kaitlyn simply snuck out. While most teens headed down this path would be suffering in school, Kaitlyn's grades were the one thing in her life she had control over and despite her new choice of lifestyle, she refused to let them suffer. She worked hard and pushed herself beyond her limits. She was given a cell phone for her fifteenth birthday and at that time she had decided that enough was enough. She was tired of her father's aggressiveness which had continued even after Damon had left and she missed her brother quite terribly, she knew that Christian and Isabella did too even if they didn't say anything. They all needed him in their own ways. In an effort to contact him, she used her new phone to text the old number she’d had for him. She didn't know if it still worked but she had to try. For her sixteenth birthday, she was invited to a party with several of her older friends. Most male, but some female. The party contained both drugs and alcohol. Kaitlyn got high of course, which was her favorite activity to pass the time. She also had her first drink. However, the drink offered to her had something in it and she found herself feeling dizzy and weak as her older, ex-boyfriend Talan led her into a bedroom to "lie down" and "rest". She had been more than eager to lay down in hopes that her head would stop spinning, but she hadn't been prepared for him to make a move on her. Nothing happened, before he could do anything more than undress her, her fear and anger had built up to the point that she changed before his eyes. This scared Talan and he ran from the room screaming about a wolf. When Talan had gone and Kaitlyn no longer felt threatened, she managed to return to her human form. By the time a few other kids had come to check out Talan's claim, Kaitlyn was fully clothed and exiting the adjoining bathroom. Everybody decided that he was simply suffering hallucinations as the result of intoxication because they had all seen him go upstairs with Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn was making her way out of the room when he'd brought them to see the wolf. Upon returning home, there was a confrontation with her father which once again had the teen transforming shortly after locking herself in her bedroom. It took a while for her to settle down enough to become herself again and she was terrified. She didn’t understand what was happening to her, so she decided to email Damon. She could never talk to anyone else about this, they'd lock her in a loony bin for sure. In her email, she explained everything that had been going on since the day he had left, up to the day that she was writing the email and the reason for it being written. She didn't dare try to talk to her father about it, he'd call her crazy for sure. Say it was the drugs messing with her head or something else along those lines. Kaitlyn waited week after week for a reply from Damon, though a reply never came. She wondered if he thought she was insane, or if he just didn't care about her now that he'd been gone for four years. However, all her doubts and fears about her older brother were put aside one day in the middle of her last class when she was called to the principal’s office. She’d automatically assumed she was going to get into trouble, she was stoned on school property after all. That wasn’t the case, however, and much to her surprise; Damon was standing in front of her face before she ever made it to the office. She had been certain that it was the new drug she'd been trying screwing with her head, but then he had spoken. He had come back for her. They were going home to get her things before her parents got home and then they were leaving. Kaitlyn felt guilty about abandoning Christian and Isabella but she didn't understand what was happening to her and she worried that she would be a danger to them if she stayed. So, without question Kaitlyn followed Damon's instructions. The only thing left behind by Kaitlyn was a letter to her parents. She had wanted to leave one for both Christian and Isabella as well to explain how much she loved them both but what could she say about the reasons that she was leaving? It would sound crazy to them; they'd think her insane. While she didn't want them to feel like she was abandoning them, that was exactly what she was doing. She was just convinced that it was for their safety. Damon however had left a letter for Christian and around the time that Kaitlyn was seventeen, her younger brother and sister joined she, Damon, and the rest of their pack. With her family back together (except for her parents), Kaitlyn seems to be doing better, though she has yet to return to school and finish out her senior year. TraitsFILL IN HERE Quirks Sassy, has problems with authority figures. Secretly happy to be part of a 'solid' family, dysfunctional as it may be. Not used to what she is but handling it well for the most part. ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 2 title" ' } Her siblings, chocolate, french fries, mouthing off, Lucius, unique things, running in the woods. Row 3 title } Being treated like a child, overbearing protection, quitting marijuana, caramel, liars, vampires. Row 4 title }'FILL IN HERE Row 5 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 6 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 7 title ' }'Silver Row 8 title ' }'''FILL IN HERE Kaitlyn’s abilities include the ability to change into a wolf, pack telepathy (when in wolf form), enhanced reflexes, speed, agility, strength, and senses. Kaitlyn first discovered she was a wolf at the age of sixteen. Her change occurred during a traumatic experience as a result of fear. She has had Damon and the Auburn pack to help her adjust and work on controlling her abilities. Kaitlyn has mastered a few of her abilities within the past two years but still struggles with control and the urge to be in wolf form. Sometimes the wolf is so dominant inside of her that the only way for her to feel any form of relief is to head to the woods and run. She hopes this won’t be a problem forever but she’s not sure how long it’s going to take before she’s able to gain more control over that part of her life. Please write a small paragraph about the characters strengths and successes. Kaitlyn’s weaknesses are much the same as any other werewolf. She has an allergy to Silver that can be very painful and if it travels through her blood stream and reaches her heart, can be fatal. She can also be killed through decapitation and severe blood loss. Other weaknesses come in the form of her siblings and her pack. Her siblings mean everything to her and while her bonds with them can make her strong, they can also be a weakness because there’s almost nothing that she wouldn’t do to protect them if they were in trouble. This can potentially lead to recklessness which could also result in harm or death. Please write a small paragraph explaining your characters fashion and style choices. What you will typically find them wearing. The '''Relationships Family: Caden Luna (Maternal Aunt), Chase Luna (Maternal Uncle), Christian Evans (Little Brother), Damon Evans (Older Brother), Isabella Evans (Little Sister). Best Friends: same as above. Pets: same as above. Romantically Interested In: Lucius Wolfe. Romantically Involved With: No One. Past Relationships: Talan Rivera and Malakai Johnson. Sexual Encounters: Malakai Johnson. Photos of CHARACTERS NAME in Action insert pictures name.jpg or png insert pictures name.jpg or png insert pictures name.jpg or png insert pictures name.jpg or png insert pictures name.jpg or png insert pictures name.jpg or png insert pictures name.jpg or png insert pictures name.jpg or png insert pictures name.jpg or png Photos of''' CHARACTERS NAME and Friends' insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME '''EXTRA DETAILS ABOUT THIS LAYOUT! DELETE ME!' * First picture needs to be '250'xwhatever. * Second picture needs to be no bigger than '300'xwhatever. * First gallery just pictures of your character. * Second gallery link names of other character in caption.